Ya no quiero quererte
by LittleWitchSam
Summary: Kokoro siempre ha estado enamorada de Mitsuru pero él no esta interesado en eso. Ella busca la forma de decírselo pero no será tan fácil como todo mundo lo cree. Llega el momento en que a veces rendirse es lo mejor aunque tu corazón no deje de latir por esa persona.
1. I

Hola, pues vengo con una nueva historia, será algo pequeña pero la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo en universo alterno. Trate de mantener las personalidades de los personajes. (los cuales son de estudio Trigger) Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Espero que les guste. Sin más los dejo con la historia.

... Indicador de cambio de escena.

...

I

Plantation XIII, una de las compañías tecnológicas más importantes a nivel global y la cual en estos momentos se encontraba hecha un caos, ya que era el día del anuncio del retiro del CEO, el cual había llevado a la empresa a lo que era hoy en día. En el lobby del edificio se encontraban varios medios que esperaban el inicio de la conferencia. Algunos reporteros se encontraban platicando entre ellos, otros estaban ajustando sus cámaras. Faltaban pocos minutos para que empezara la conferencia, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a varias personas por ella.

Buenos días, como saben después de treinta años a cargo de esta empresa he decidido retirarme, pero ya sé que no vienen para escuchar eso, ustedes quieren saber el nombre de la persona que se quedará en mi lugar, no me gusta alargar las cosas así que sin menos le presento a mi sucesor-

...

Así que al final Mitsuru acepto quedarse con el puesto – dijó una pelirroja mientras no quitaba su vista del televisor. – Kokoro, ¿me estás haciendo caso?-

A su lado se encontraba una chica absorta en la televisión mientras sorbía de la taza que tenía entre sus manos. No fue hasta que Miku se acercó y movió su mano frente a ella que Kokoro reacciono

Ah, perdona decías algo-

Ay Kokoro por que no simplemente le dices lo que sientes y listo-

Eh… pero ¿qué estás diciendo?- Kokoro dio un pequeño salto hacía atrás mientras dejaba su taza encima la pequeña mesa. Miku sonrió, no era un secreto que su amiga llevaba un tiempo enamorada de él.

Sólo díselo, no puedes perder nada, además…-

No termino de hablar cuando su celular sonó, lo tomó y pudo ver el número en pantalla, sonrió de lado a lado y contesto, mientras con señas le indicaba a Kokoro que esperara un segundo, cuando Miku hacía eso, solo alguien por día estar al otro lado de la línea.

Zorome, ¿eh?, ¿hoy?, ¿en la noche?, ¿¡no podías avisarme antes!?, sí, está bien, a las ocho entonces, - Kokoro sonreía al ver a su amiga, la relación que tenía con Zorome era algo explosiva, podían estar peleando y de pronto podría estar gritando a los cuatro vientos que se amaban, cualquiera que los viera podría decir que esa relación no tendría futuro, pero el anillo que tenía en la mano izquierda indicaba otra cosa.

Tenemos que ir de compras, Zorome me ha dicho que esta noche celebraran en el hotel la despedida del CEO y el ascenso de Mitsuru- lo decía como si fuera una tragedia.

No puedo ir, sabes que tengo que irme a trabajar y de hecho voy algo tarde así que tendré que dejar que vayas sola esta vez-

Claro que no, tenemos que ir a conseguir el vestido perfecto – en menos de lo que pudo reaccionar su amiga, Miku tenía entre sus manos el teléfono de Kokoro, buscaba algo y cuando lo encontró era demasiado tarde. – Buen día, habla Miku, amiga de Kokoro, le marcó porque me gustaría decirle que no se siente muy bien, sí, no se preocupe no es de gravedad pero si tiene que tener reposo, claro, muchas gracias por entender- cerro el celular y se lo dio en las manos a la ojiazul que se había quedado sin palabras.

Miku sabes que nunca falto al trabajo y…-

Y nunca haces nada por ti Kokoro, disfruta, además como dices nunca faltas al trabajo, te adoran, no tendrás ningún problema, ahora sí, vamos que sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo-

Salieron del departamento para subir al auto de Miku, aquella chica sin duda era completamente despreocupada, no entendía como era que se llevaban tan bien, si ella era muy tranquila y además algo tímida, trataba de complacer a toda la gente y cuando se trataba de ella, había veces en que simplemente se olvidada. No tardaron mucho en llegar al centro comercial, no había nada gente, entendía que era lunes pero el centro comercial realmente estaba muerto, fue cuando recordó que apenas eran las nueve y media de la mañana, era obvio que todo estaría cerrado pero eso no impidió que Miku se encaminara al tercer piso y llegará hasta la tienda del fondo. Esperaron unos cuanto minutos hasta que una muchacha se acercó para abrir.

Señorita Miku, buen día, nos sorprendió mucho su llamada- decía la joven mientras las hacía pasar a la tienda. – Justo esta semana, nos llegó lo de la nueva temporada, ¿quiere alguno en especial o quiere verlos todos?

Tráeme por favor el de color rosa que tiene la pedrería y el verde con el escote de espalda – solicitó Miku, mientras caminaba por la tienda - bueno tu sí eres distraída Kokoro, es la tienda familiar, bueno esta es nueva sucursal- le dijo mientras reía

Ahora todo tiene sentido, pero no entiendo si ya sabías lo que te pondrías para que me hiciste venir contigo-

Señorita, aquí están los vestidos que me pidió-

Miku los recibió y tomo cada uno con una mano diferente mientas los colocaba frente de ella para mirarlos en todo su esplendor.

No estoy muy convencida del rosa, pero para estar segura mejor hay que probarlos- Los acomodo en sus brazos y se los dio a Kokoro mientras la empujaba a los vestidores. – La invitación no era sólo para mí, todos los de la clase estamos invitados, pero sabía que si te lo decía te ibas a negar – Kokoro la veía fijamente – Zorome va a pasar por nosotras, y en la fiesta nos encontraremos con los demás, además no me digas que no quieres ver a Ichigo, debe de tener uno 4 meses de embarazo, así que anda, no rezongues y pruébate esos vestidos.

Kokoro se hallaba dentro del vestidor viendo las prendas que tenía enfrente de ella, la verdad es que no quería ir, no quería ver a Mitsuru, llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de él, además si antes se le hacía inalcanzable ahora que tenía el puesto de CEO en la compañía parecía aún más lejano, pero por el otro lado podría ver a todos, Ichigo, Goro, Hiro… Finalmente se probó el vestido verde ya que el otro no era mucho de su agrado, se miró al espejo, le gustaba, pero creía que el escote era demasiado, aún así decidió salir para que lo viera la pelirroja.

Kokoro, se te ve increíble, ese es el que nos llevaremos –

¿No crees que esta algo escotado?-

Por supuesto que no, además si Mitsuru no te hace caso con ese vestido sería un completo idiota-

Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde Miku la había traído de arriba abajo, que si los zapatos, que si el peinado, que si el maquillaje, para entrada casi la noche, se encontraban algo cansadas, faltaban diez minutos para las ocho, el timbre había sonado, no podía ser alguien más que Zorome, Kokoro se acercó abrir la puerta.

¿ Están listas chicas? o acaso voy a tener que esperar..- Pero sus palabras se congelaron cuando vió salir a Miku, la ojiazul soltó una pequeña risa.

Ah, Zorome que haces ahí parado como torpe, ya vámonos que se nos hará tarde- lo jaló Miku del brazo.

El camino hacía el hotel fue muy tranquilo, los tres amigos iban platicando cómodamente, mientras recordaban como es que habían terminado juntos, habían sido la clase especial de uno de los colegios más importantes, ahí se habían conocido los ocho, bueno en un principio solo eran siete pero a mediados del curso había llegado Zero Two y aunque en un comienzo había sido complicado, todos había terminado siendo amigos, ahora cada uno había conseguido ser reconocido en el ámbito que habían elegido. Finalmente llegaron al hotel, uno bastante exclusivo, Zorome dejó el auto con el valet, dio la vuelta y abrió las puertas para que bajaran las chicas. Miku tomó del brazo a Zorome y caminaron hacía la entrada, pero Kokoro se detuvo, estar ahí la ponía nerviosa, tenía que olvidar el pasado, respiro y se encamino hacía donde era la fiesta.

Este lugar es increíble- exclamó Miku – Vamos, seguramente los chicos ya llegaron, por que como siempre llegamos tarde gracias a que Zorome se equivocó de camino.

Estaban avanzando en medio del tumulto para poder acceder a la zona que estaba reservada para los directivos ya que Zorome era uno de ellos. Se encontraban a punto de acceder cuando Kokoro hizo alto total, se había quedado estática, Miku había volteado para hablar con ella, pero la vio detenerse bruscamente fue entonces que decidió mirar hacia donde su amiga lo estaba haciendo, Mitsuru se encontraba ahí pero no estaba solo, una joven estaba tomando su brazo y lucían como una pareja estrella.


	2. II

Hola, vengo a dejar el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Amo sin duda a esta pareja, jajaja, espero que disfruten como yo lo he estado haciendo al escribirla.

... cambio de escena.

 _Recuerdos_

II

Miku, trato de acercarse lo más rápido hacía su amiga para evitar que diera media vuelta y se fuera, pero antes de siquiera dar más de dos pasos, Kokoro volteo a verla y sonrío como pudo paraacercarse a ella con paso veloz, cuando llego a su alturala tomo del brazo,la pelirroja sabía que no estaba bien pero realmente le había impresionado que no saliera de aquel lugar. Se abrieron camino hasta que llegaron donde se hallaba Zorome.

\- Tranquila, él no te merece- fueron las palabras de Miku hacía la ojiazul

-Zorome, que bueno que viniste- se acercó un señor ya entrado en años, que aunque tuviera una edadavanzada, se veía tan fuerte como un roble, aquel era el retirado CEO - Veo que no vienes solo- le dijo al percatarse de las dos jovenes mujeres que estaban junto a él.

\- Buenas noches, Fran, por fin tengo el gusto de presentarle a mi prometida, Miku- lajoven extendió su mano para poder saludar al que hasta hace unas horas había sido el presidente de la compañía. - Y ella es Kokoro, una amiga de la infancia-

\- Por fin conozco a las señoritas de las que tanto habla este muchacho-

Kokoro se sonrojó mientras que Miku sólo rodo los ojos, es increíble, ya imaginaba a su prometido estar platicando anécdotas de hace años al presidente de unas de las empresas más importantes. Empezaron una conversación bastante amena, pero la peligris no estaba concentrada completamente, a veces sus conciencia le jugaba una mala pasada y se sorprendía a si misma viendo a Mitsuru y la joven que se encontraba a su lado, realmente esto era una tortura, debió de haber hecho caso a su primer instinto el cual era salir corriendo de ese lugar. Trato de despejar su mente ybuscar a sus amigos pero no podía dar con ellos, eso era algo raro por que la mayoría eran puntuales.

\- No puedo creerlo, Kokoro te ves espectacular- esa voz la saco de su ensoñación y volteo a ver hacía donde se encontraba la dueña deesa voz

-¿Ichigo?, cuanto tiempo sin verte- su mirada fue completamente hacia el vientre de su amiga - tenía algo de tiempo que no te veía-

Ichigo sonrió como solamente puede hacerlo una persona que se encuentra en plena felicidad, Miku tenía razón, tenía unos cuatro meses de embarazo y no podía verse más feliz, pero le sorprendió no ver a Goro a lado de su esposa, su amiga logro darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y señalo hacía cierto punto, ahí venía él. Se habían topado primero con Mitsuruy se habían detenido a saludarlo, pero en el momento en que Ichigo vio a su amiga no lo penso dos veces para ir aponerse al día con ella. Goro no podía estar lejos de ella así que le sugirió a Mitsuru se acercarán hacía ellas.Kokoro no supo en que momento la chica que se encontraba con él había desaparecido, eso la relajo un poco pero ni así dejo de sentir esa pequeña opresión en el pecho.

\- Muchas felicidades Mitsuru- interrumpió Miku - No habíamos podido saludarte-

\- Gracias-

El joven no era el mejor en cuanto a expresar sussentimientos, pero no fuera paranegociar algún trato porque siempre tenía laspalabras correctas, no por algo le habían dado ese puesto. Fue en ese momento que Mitsuru volteo a ver a Kokoro como esperando que ella le dijera algo, sin embargo la joven solamente le sonrió, y no es que no quisiera felicitarlo, simplemente no le salían las palabras, por suerte el incómodo momento se rompió al llegar los cuatro amigos restantes, tenían bastante tiempo de no verse los ocho, así que como era de suponerse entre ellos platicaban de lo que habían estado haciendo.

\- Perdona Mitsuru, mi padre se ha retirado, así que lo acompañe al auto- todos voltearon a ver a la joven que se encontraba a su lado.

\- Les presento a Naomi-

\- ¿Naomi?, no es así como se llama la hija del exdirector- cuestiono Futoshi, meintras todos la volteaban a ver.

\- Así es, él es mi padre-

\- Miku, necesito hablar contigo, vamos- dijó una Zero Two, algo molesta mientras jalaba a la pelirroja de la muñeca.

\- Voy, esperame, no tienes que jalarme- Naomi se quedo algo sorprendida ante esa escena, pero los demás no le dieron importancia.Hiro, Goro, Futoshi, Kokoro, Ikuno e Ichigo se encontraban platicando en una de las mesas del lugar, mientras Zorome y Mitsuru parecía que hablaban de ciertas cosas sobre la empresa.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar por que Mitsuru, esta con ella?- cuestiono Zero algo molesta

\- No lo sé, cuando llegamos estaban juntos, nuestro plan fracaso completamente-

\- Kokoro se ve hermosa esta noche, el plan era que se fijará en ella-

\- Ya sé, pero ahora no se me ocurre que hacer-

\- Espera, ya se, esto es lo queharemos, más vale que esto de resultado por que si no, estamos perdidas-

Miku camino hacia donde se encontraban los demás, ya que le aburría cuando Zorome y Mitsuru se enfrascaban en conversaciones sobrela empresa, se coloco a un lado de Kokoro mientras escuchaba con atención a sus amigos, volteo a ver hacía donde se encontraba Zero que asintió con la cabeza casi en un movimiento imperceptible, esa era su señal, así que tomo del brazo a la ojiazul y le dijo algo al oído, ella volteo a verla y sonrió mientras le daba una respuesta, seguido de ello, caminaron hacía el lobby del hotel, tomaron asiento en una mesa que se encontraba cerca de la recepción.

\- Perdona que te hiciera salir, pero es la música me aturdió un poco-

-No te preocupes Miku, si no mal recuerdo en mi bolso traigo unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, solamente que la deje en el coche-

\- Ah perfecto, deja voy por ellas-

\- Te acompaño- le dijó con intención de levantarse del asiento

\- No!- la detuvo bruscamente, después sonrio con algo de nervios - No, ya te hice salir de la fiesta, mejor yo voy, además tu ni si quiera traes abrigo, seguramente pescarás un resfriado

La joven se quedo sentada esperando a su amiga, la verdad es que había sido muy rara su reacción, pero Miku era una caja llena de sorpresas, realmente habían pasado unos minutos pero se le hacía raro que tardara tanto. El hecho de no estar en el lugar lleno de gente había causado que comenzará a temblar un poco por el frío que se colaba cada vez que abrían la puerta de recepción.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, si no te cubres vas a enfermarte- Kokoro volteo para encontrarse con Mitsuru, el joven se quito el sacó que llevaba y se lo coloco sin ni si quiera preguntarle

\- Gracias- lo recibió mientras se lo acomodaba para que este no se resbalara por sus hombros

Zero se había acercado a Mitsuru y Zorome, para decirle que estaban buscando al primero en recepción, el ojiverde había salido hacía allá pero no por que le creyera a Zero, sabía perfectamente que nadie podía haber preguntado por él, pero la verdad es que necesitaba un respiro de la fiesta y es que desde la mañana que estaba dando conferencias, además de tener a casi media empresa encima para felicitarlo. Cuando salió del lugar, se dio cuenta que Kokoro estaba sentada en una mesa, titiritando de frío, ahora entendía que era lo que quería hacer. Suspiro, definitivamente esas chicas no sabían cuando parar.

\- Muchas felicidades, es lo que siempre habías soñado-

\- ¿Por que te pusiste ese vestido?-

\- ¿eh?, Miku me lo regalo ¿por qué?-

\- Creo que es algo bajo querer llamar mi atención de esa manera- Kokoro se había puesto pálida, ¿qué quería decir con eso?, cuando hizo el intento de responder, Mitsuru la interrumpió. -Sabes que no me interesa -

\- ¿Por qué Mitsuru?, ¿por qué le tienes miedo a enamorarte?- preguntó, su voz salía con un poco de tristeza, necesitaba entenderlo.

\- Te lo dije, ¿no recuerdas?, cuando estabamos a punto de salir del colegio.

Kokoro bajó la mirada, claro que lo recordaba.

 _\- Mitsuru, me gustas- la confesión había salido sin si quiera imaginarlo, la joven se había quedado congelada, su plan no era decirlo de esa forma pero ya no podía retroceder el tiempo, lo hecho, hecho estaba. El joven se quedo observandola sin si quiera reaccionar, ese tipo de confesiones siempre estaban en su día a día pero no esperaba que Kokoro, una e sus compañeras más cercanas le dijera eso._

 _\- Lo siento, pero no me interesas- ella abrió los ojos, no de sorpresa, por que sabía que tenía grandes posibilidades de ser rechazada, lo que la sorprendió fue con la frialdad que lo había dicho. - Mis intereses son otros- y sin que ella pudiera reaccionar el siguió su camino._

Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía de aquello, ella nunca había hablado, ni si quiera Miku estaba enterada, por eso cuando todo mundo le decía que se confesará, ella lo encontrabadifícil, ya lo había hecho y le habían roto su corazón, no creía poder soportarlo una vez más y por la misma persona. Nueve años habían pasado y pareciera que el pasado había regresado de la forma más inesperada.

\- Sabes, después de ese día, pensé que mis sentimientos se irían, pero no fue así- Mitsuru se le quedo viendo - Pero no te preocupes, hoy me quedo más que claro que ya tienes a alguien más, de verdad te deseo lo mejor.

Miku había llegado desde hacer rato, pero cuando los vió juntos decidió quedarse para poder observar, ella creía que todo esta yendo de maravilla, estaban hablando, su plan había funcionado, ahora solo tenía que decirle a Zero. Su sonrisa se borro cuando vi que su amiga tenía los ojos llorosos, se apuró hacía donde ella estaba.

\- Kokoro, ¿estas bien?- mientras la tomaba por los hombros-

\- No, despideme de los demás por favor-

\- No puedes irte así, deja voy por Zorome para ...-

\- No, de verdad no quiero arruinarles la noche, te veo en el departamento-

\- Deja que te lleve el chofer de la empresa- le dijó Mitsuru

\- Sí Kokoro, no puedes irte así, yo me voy contigo-

La joven, acepto irse con el chofer con tal de que Miku no se angustiara, quería estar sola, necesitaba meditar. Tenía que dejar de sentir ese dolor, no sabía como, pero desde ese día su único plan era sacarse a Mitsuru del corazón, cuando se subió al auto, su amiga le dijo al conductor hacía donde tenía que dirigirse, el asintió y se arranco para poder llevar Kokoro a su destino.

\- Eres un tonto, cuando te des cuenta que la quieres, ella ya habrá encontrado a alguien más- la pelirroja se lo dijo antes de entrar al hotel nuevamente, Mitsuru quedo detenido atrás de ella mientras la escuchaba con atención - ¿Ysabes que?, seré la primera en alegrarme por ello- y se adentro al salón, dejando a un ojiverde perdido en sus pensamientos.

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, veamos que pasa en el siguiente. Nos estamoss leyendo


	3. III

Hola Lectores!, les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Necesito ver ya el final de la serie, ya no puedo más con esto.

... cambio de escena

III

Kokoro iba perdida en el auto mientras veía el paisaje por ventana, ya eran pasadas las once de la noche, así que no había tanto tráfico, no tardaría en llegar a su departamento, de verdad no comprendía por que él tenía que ser tan cruel pero tampoco podía sacarlo de su mente, años enamorada de Mitsuru, cuando la había rechazado la primera vez ella creyó que su enamoramiento terminaría, pero no, fue todo lo contrario, cada día se enamoraba más, sabía que tenía que hacer algo, dos rechazos eran más que suficiente, tal vez le haría caso a Miku, aunque ella había insistido en que se le declarase, también le había dicho que conociera a más gente, tenía varios pretendientes, pero ella no estaba interesada.

\- Señorita, hemos llegado- Kokoro presto atención al chofer, él se apresuró a bajar para poder abrirle la puerta.

\- Gracias- se dirigió a la entrada del edificio para poder entrar a su departamento, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su habitación y tirarse en la cama para descansar, cuando llegó a la puerta se dió cuenta que seguía con el saco que le había prestado hace algunas horas, reacciono tarde po que cuando quería devolverlo al chofer y pedir de favor que se lo llevará el auto ya había avanzado algunos metros. Suspiró, tenía que encontrar un plan para entregar ese saco pero sin tener que verlo, no se veía con fuerza para hacerlo. Ya pensaría que haría por lo mientras dormiría un rato.

…

-Sí señor, la deje en la entrada del edificio, sí, ya me dirijo de regreso al hotel- El chofer no tenía más de tres minutos de haberse movido del edificio cuando recibió la llamada de su jefe para corroborar que la hubiera dejado sana y salva, la verdad es que él no era quién para cuestionarlo, pero se preocupaba mucho por aquella joven, lo que no comprendía era porque cuando estaba con ella era alguien diferente.

…

Ya había pasado cerca de un mes de la promoción de Mitsuru, y en todo ese tiempo, la ojiazul había tratado de tener el menor contacto posible con él, de hecho aún tenía en casa su saco, esperando que un día de estos que viera a Zorome se lo pudiera dar para así no tener que hacerlo ella personalmente

-¿Que vas a querer que te traiga?-  
-Sabes que de cualquier forma terminare trayéndote algo así que que mejor que sea algo que te guste

Justo hoy Miku salía de viaje junto con su prometido, irían a la playa para cerciorarse que la planificación de su boda fuera viento en

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en la cita de ayer?, de verdad se ve que Alpha tiene interés en ti-  
\- Pues no estamos conociendo, no es que vaya a casarme con él-  
\- O sí, me voy, no hagas nada malo mientras no estoy- Kokoro sonrió ante lo dicho por su amiga - No, mejor sí-

La joven decidió no hacer nada ese día, era sábado y aunque tenía varias tareas, había decidido darse ese día libre, así que tomo uno de los libros que había dejado en pausa y se había recostado en el sillón para no hacer absolutamente nada más que concentrase en su lectura. Habían pasado unas horas y Kokoro solamente se había levantado para ir por una taza de te, finalmente decidió dejar el libro para otra ocasión, hacía mucho calor, y eso que ya era algo tarde, el verano era una de sus estaciones favoritas pero odiaba sudar por las noches, así que abrió las ventanas de la sala para que entrará la corriente y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, se pondría la pijama ya que no tenía pensado salir además de que ya estaba anocheciendo, buscó entre los cajones hasta que encontró el regalo que su amiga le había dado hace ya un rato, justo era un short algo corto que apenas y y quedaba abajo de sus glúteos y una playera de tirantes, con aquello podría sobrevivir la noche, era la primera vez que la utilizaba porque siempre había pensado que era algo reveladora, pero ahora que no había nadie en casa no podría sentirse incómoda. Regreso a la sala y esta vez se colocó los audífonos para quedarse viendo el techo mientras empezaba a tararear la canción. Tocaron la puerta, automáticamente le puso pausa a la música, se levantó y dejo el celular sobre la mesita que se encontraba a lado del sillón.

\- Voy - Ni si quiera se le ocurrió preguntar quién era, ya que en el edificio donde vivían siempre avisaban si llegaba una visita, así que dedujo era algún vecino. Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó estática , Mitsuru estaba parado enfrente de ella, él la recorrió con la mirada de manera veloz mientras Kokoro recordaba como iba vestida.  
\- ¿Le abres a cualquiera, vestida de así?-  
\- Supuse que era algún vecino, además nunca me llamaron para decirme que venías-

Mitsuru no podía quitarle la vista de encima, era muy raro ver a Kokoro así y es que no podía evitarlo, era muy guapa él lo sabía, bueno de hecho medio mundo lo hacía, pero ella siempre había sido un poco penosa.

\- Vine por mi saco-  
\- Deja lo traigo, ya lo lave-

Ella se dirigió hacia la habitación de Miku, que era donde había dejado el saco, lo tomo y salió para entregárselo, Mitsuru había tomado asiento, cuando extendió su mano para dárselo él lo recibió y justo en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar, él volteo a ver el aparato que estaba en la mesa y no dejaba de vibrar, ella no contesto ya que quería que Mitsuru se fuera de ahí, pero el celular nuevamente sonó

\- Responde, yo te espero - Ella no entendía nada ¿esperar qué?, tomó el celular y respondió, para su maldita mala suerte era Alpha, ella trato de ser cuidadosa con las palabras que decía  
\- Hola, sí, ¿mañana?, no, está perfecto, no, no es necesario, si quieres te veo allá, está bien, entonces te veo aquí- termino la llamada, Mitsuru se le quedo viendo- - Así que tienes una cita-

Kokoro no supo que responder, ya que ella había tratado de ser discreta para que el no se enterase de nada, pero al parecer había fracasado enormemente

\- Pues-  
\- No te estaba preguntando- ella resoplo, ¿porque era tan grosero?  
\- Pues perdóname, pero no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida personal- Mitsuru abrió los ojos sorprendido, ella nunca respondía de esa forma a menos que estuviera molesta -Sí sólo venías por tu saco, ya lo tienes, hasta luego Mitsuru- la ojiazul se acercó a la puerta para abrirle mientras lo invitaba a salir de ahí, él estaba más que sorprendido que actuara de esa forma, pero no podía esperar menos por lo que había pasado en la fiesta, se encamino, pero justo cuando llego a donde se encontraba la joven, tomo la perilla y haciendo uso de su rapidez, cerró la puerta dejando sus brazos recargados sobre la misma y a Kokoro entre ellos, la miro fijamente pero ella no pudo aguantar su mirada, así que volteo hacia abajo para evitarlo lo más que pudiera.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Él no le respondió, si no que con una de sus manos tomo la barbilla de la chica y la alzo para que lo viera, sin que ella lo esperara, acerco sus labios y la beso, ella siempre había deseado que pasará eso pero ahora estaba impresionada, Mitsuru la estaba besando después de haberla rechazado hace un mes. El beso no fue largo pero eso a ella no le importó, el ojiverde se alejó de ella pero nunca le quito la mirada.

-Mañana pasaré por ti, así que cancela tu cita- y sin más salió del departamento dejando a Kokoro en completo shock

…

Hasta aquí el capítulo, la verdad es que ya no falta mucho, si acaso serán uno o dos capítulos. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
